Implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) are capable of detecting cardiac arrhythmias and delivering electrical stimulation therapies to terminate arrhythmias. Tachycardia may be terminated by anti-tachycardia pacing therapies or high-voltage cardioversion shocks. Fibrillation may be terminated by high-voltage defibrillation shocks. These high-voltage shocks, which are referred to inclusively herein as “cardioversion/defibrillation shocks,” can be life-saving to a patient but can be very painful.
Atrial arrhythmias, such as atrial tachycardia (AT) and atrial fibrillation (AF), may not be directly life-threatening and may occur repeatedly in some patients. Therefore, in order to avoid delivering frequent, painful shock therapies, atrial cardioversion/defibrillation therapies employing high-voltage shocks may be programmed to be disabled in an ICD, or programmed to be delivered after the AT/AF episode has been detected for a sustained period of time, for example 2 hours or longer. Atrial arrhythmia detection algorithms may remain enabled because a physician may want to monitor for the presence of AT and AF for the purposes of managing medical therapies, such as anti-coagulation therapy and anti-arrhythmic drugs. Furthermore, non-painful, anti-tachycardia pacing therapies may be delivered in an attempt to terminate a detected atrial arrhythmia. If these less aggressive therapies fail, however, or if all atrial arrhythmia therapies are disabled, the atrial arrhythmia may be sustained for long periods of time.
During sustained AT/AF episodes, blood stasis in the atria can result in the formation of clots or thrombus. If AT/AF is suddenly terminated, either spontaneously or through medical intervention, coordinated atrial contraction may dislodge the clot, producing thromboembolism and leading to a high risk of stroke. Furthermore, retrospective analysis of arrhythmia incidence in patients implanted with the Medtronic Model 7250 dual chamber ICD revealed that atrial fibrillation (AF) is a co-existent arrhythmia with ventricular tachycardia (VT) or ventricular fibrillation (VF) in a significant patient population. Approximately 18% of all VF episodes and 3% of all VT episodes were accompanied by recent onset AF or AT. Stein KM et al., J Am Coll Cardiol Proc., 1999. The termination of AT/AF using treatment modalities that are acceptable and tolerable to the patient is therefore desirable over sustained periods of untreated AT/AF. Atrial arrhythmia treatments that are tolerable to the patient are needed in order to increase patient acceptance and physician use of such therapies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,834, issued to Bardy, an automatic atrial defibrillator having the ability to determine whether the patient is likely to be asleep senses the occurrence of atrial fibrillation and delivers defibrillation pulses in response thereto. Defibrillation pulses which are at energy levels which would normally be painful to the patient are delivered only in response to occurrences of atrial fibrillation while the patient is determined to be asleep. Defibrillation pulses at lower, non-painful levels may be delivered while the patient is determined not to be asleep. Detection of the fact that the patient is sleeping can be accomplished using a real time clock, which may be used in conjunction with a physical activity sensor, and/or a posture sensor. A timekeeping method for sleep detection, however, is limited when the patient changes his/her bed time and/or wake time, travels to a different time zone, etc.
Detection of sleep based on time of day, even when combined with activity and/or posture, may not discriminate night time inactivity from a period of deep sleep, when a patient's perception of a normally painful defibrillation shock is most likely to be suppressed. In currently available ICD's, atrial defibrillation shocks may be scheduled to occur in the middle of the night, e.g., 2:00 A.M., in a patient having persistent AF. The patient may be aware that a defibrillation shock is scheduled to occur at a particular time during the night and, in anticipation of the impending shock, remain awake.
A need remains, therefore, for a method and apparatus for delivering therapies that are uncomfortable or painful to a patient during a period of deep sleep such that the discomfort perceived by the patient is suppressed.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.